


of potions and puppies

by boxysmiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Donghyuck is a witch, Getting Together, Jaemin is used to both of them, Jeno is both helpful and a little shit, M/M, but a little less used to Jeno's determination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles
Summary: Coming home to strange things is something that Jaemin has gotten used to. Donghyuck has an affinity for it, after all — his potions and spells have a tendency to end up with some rather interesting results.This is the first time he's seen one of their friends become a dog, though. A dog who is very, very determined to make Jaemin finally act on his feelings towards Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	of potions and puppies

**Author's Note:**

> nahyuck witch nation rise up

There is a dog in their apartment.

The dog is, to put it very lightly, absolutely _adorable_. White and fluffy, jumping up in excitement to greet Jaemin, tail wagging happily. It's a Samoyed, the realisation managing to slip through his whirlwind of confused thoughts.

See, the problem is that Jaemin doesn't own a dog.

Neither does Donghyuck.

Well, at least he didn't when Jaemin last saw him — just six hours ago.

And considering they're the only two that live in this apartment, there probably shouldn't be a dog in here. Jaemin certainly hadn't expected to be greeted by one after his shift, helping Kun at his apothecary.

Usually he's just greeted by the plants, their touch gentle as they reach out. Sometimes he's greeted by a peculiar scent in the air, which he can follow to find Donghyuck experimenting with some new type of potion.

Honestly though, a Samoyed in their apartment is not the most surprising thing he's come home to. Donghyuck is a talented witch, but he loves experimenting more than anything, which can lead to some interesting results.

Like all of their walls dripping with slime. Or the time the chairs suddenly became sentient and tried to sit on them both for revenge.

However, the time he's most fond of is a very recent incident, after Donghyuck had accidentally overpowered a potion. One that was meant to change his hair colour on command to whatever he desired, and instead it ended up changing without his control to reflect his emotions.

It ended up bright pink a lot of the time, which Jaemin had figured out meant Donghyuck was flustered.

Donghyuck was mostly just embarrassed that he'd messed up a rather simple potion, but that wasn't the _only_ reason he had been so flustered.

The other reasons — well, Jaemin has his suspicions.

He just hasn't acted on them. They've both been busy, and Jaemin wants things to be planned out properly.

Besides, he has plenty of time. They live together after all. Have for two years now, ever since Donghyuck reached out for a roommate for a two-bedroom apartment, as it had much more space than a single one and Donghyuck needed it for his work.

They'd been connected through Mark, a mutual friend between them. Jaemin had heard of Donghyuck before, as Renjun was also a mutual friend, but surprisingly they had just never met each other prior to Jaemin checking out the apartment.

It hadn't been a tough call to make — all Donghyuck had required was someone that could pay rent and tolerate his witch powers, which came with the bonus of spells, protection charms, and other fun potions to come home to.

Jaemin hadn't grown up around witches. Renjun was the first witch he befriended, and he had opened up a new, fascinating world to Jaemin. New people too, like Chenle, and Kun — who liked having his help around his shop, because apparently Jaemin had a calming and positive presence, which worked well for spells.

Donghyuck likes having him around too, and he's cited the same reasons for it. Though he does complain frequently about how the plants like Jaemin so much more.

"Oh, Nana! You're home!" Donghyuck calls out, stepping into Jaemin's field of view. He's grinning, but he looks sheepish, which definitely means this dog is his doing.

"Who's this good..." Jaemin trails off, unsure of the rest of the sentence. The dog whines every time Jaemin goes to stop rubbing it's head, so Jaemin is stuck at the door, unable to even get his shoes off.

"Boy," Donghyuck answers. The dog's head glances back at him, but quickly swings back around so Jaemin can focus on head rubs. "Uh, actually, the good boy is Jeno."

Jaemin's hands stop immediately. The dog — Jeno? — is very unhappy about this, and stops reaching up for Jaemin, placing all four paws on the ground.

"What."

Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair. It's getting longer, and the temptation for Jaemin to run his fingers through it only gets bigger.

Jeno gives a very pointed huff, padding over to Donghyuck to nudge at Donghyuck's legs with his nose. Donghyuck reaches down to pet him, sighing. "I was trying out some like, inner self potion. Jeno offered to try some, and um - well. It didn't quite work, but it's fitting, I guess?"

"Jeno's inner self is a Samoyed," Jaemin says blankly, and Donghyuck winces. Jeno just barks, and Jaemin has no idea what he's trying to convey with it, but Donghyuck nods along sympathetically like he understands.

"Not exactly? More like... something that represents him. It's not dangerous or harmful or anything, and should really only last for a day," Donghyuck explains. He gives Jaemin another sheepish grin, trying to make himself appear innocent to avoid any scolding.

Jaemin isn't going to scold him anyway. There's no risk to Jeno, other than simply being a dog for a while, so he's not worried about it. Besides, he rarely ever scolds Donghyuck for his potions — only when he does something dangerous or risky for his safety.

Donghyuck is good at making sure no harm comes to his friends with these kinds of things though. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about looking after _himself._

"I assume he's waiting it out here," Jaemin says, and Donghyuck lights up the second he realises he's not being scolded. Jeno sits down at Donghyuck's side, tail still wagging.

"Yeah. We made an agreement that he can stay on my bed with me. I got some meat for dinner tonight anyway, so there will be enough for him to eat and all that," Donghyuck replies.

Jaemin has never seen a Samoyed look so smug before.

"Why the hell are you so happy about this?" Jaemin asks him later, curled up on the couch and watching a drama. Donghyuck's making dinner, and is refusing to let Jaemin help.

"Sit down, Nana. You had work, and you came home to our friend as our new pet — Jeno, do _not_ sniff that-" Donghyuck had resolutely shooed Jaemin and Jeno out of the kitchen, claiming they were being nuisances.

Jeno's curled up next to him, his head resting on Jaemin's thigh. He doesn't expect Jeno to answer his question, but Jeno lifts his head up, looking at Jaemin and tilting his head in a particular way, puppy eyes being used to their full extent.

Well, he wasn't before, but now Jaemin is definitely suspicious of Jeno. He's just not sure of _what._

Donghyuck plates up three bowls of bibimbap. He pauses a little, hesitant with the third bowl, but Jeno hops up onto their dining table chair with ease. Donghyuck shrugs and places it down in front of him, and Jaemin has a moment to let it sink in about how weird it is to see a dog — _Jeno,_ his brain reminds him — eating at the table with them.

A glance over shows that Jeno's got the most amount of meat, but Jaemin's own portion isn't lacking. When Donghyuck looks away, Jaemin drops some of his own into Donghyuck's bowl.

It's mundane at the table, Donghyuck and Jaemin going over their days with each other. It's their usual quiet kind of night, just enjoying the presence of each other — though Jeno's presence as a dog is certainly far from their typical routine.

Still, Jeno doesn't seem out of place, quiet as his head tilts side to side as he listens to their conversation. Jaemin leaves some meat in his bowl, sliding it over to Jeno and then looking away so he doesn't have the visual of Jeno scoffing it down.

Jaemin cleans up the dishes once they finish, Donghyuck taking the time to wash up. Jeno stays beside Jaemin, lying down on the kitchen tiles and looking up at Jaemin.

"You're up to something," Jaemin tells him. Jeno's tail starts to wag, sweeping back and forth against the floor in a hypnotic motion.

Jeno lets out a soft whine, which Jaemin interprets to mean "it's nothing bad." He narrows his eyes at Jeno, cursing him for having even more effective puppy eyes than he usually does.

Jaemin points an accusatory finger. "I'm onto you."

Jeno's tail just starts to wag again. Jaemin sighs and gets back to the dishes.

* * *

Jaemin steps out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and ready for bed. Jeno's currently in Donghyuck's room, and Jaemin can tell because Donghyuck's trying to harmonise with Jeno's own mix of whining and barking as they sing along to a song.

Jaemin's just thankful Donghyuck has a spell for silence placed around their apartment, so none of their neighbours will be subject to a Samoyed's attempts at singing.

"I took Jeno out, by the way!" Donghyuck calls out to him, and it takes Jaemin a moment to realise what for. He snorts in amusement, but is ultimately glad Donghyuck decided to deal with that.

Jaemin has taken to having his friend turn into a Samoyed pretty well, if he says so himself, but he feels like he might be hit with a striking revelation of some kind if he is to see too many things. Like Jeno peeing. As a dog.

Some things are too much, and Jaemin thinks that's where he'll draw the line today.

He changes into pyjamas, then heads to the bathroom to hang up his towel and finish his skincare. Turning off the lights as he goes, he passes by and stops at Donghyuck's door as he hears Donghyuck's exasperated tone.

"What? What are you doing, Jeno? This is my bed— Jeno, what the fuck are you doing dude, there's room for both of us? Like yeah I know you're a big dog, but you're a bigger human and that has always worked fine?"

Jaemin pokes his head through the ajar door to see what's going on. Donghyuck's standing in the middle of his room, back to Jaemin with his arms thrown up helplessly as he looks at Jeno.

Jeno, who's standing on Donghyuck's bed, pushing Donghyuck away with his nose or paw whenever he gets near the bed.

Jeno's gaze lands on Jaemin. Donghyuck tries to move while Jeno's distracted, going to slide into his bed, but Jeno properly _growls._ Donghyuck immediately jumps back, and both Jaemin and Donghyuck's jaws have dropped.

Jeno does look guilty for a moment, but finally lays down on the bed, looking all too smug with himself again.

"Fuck, the hell is up with you? I've apologised for you being a dog already! And you seemed fine with this earlier?" Donghyuck cries out, waving his hands around again. "What's with the attitude suddenly? I did a check-up! You seem okay, this will fade by tomorrow afternoon, so what's up with this?"

Donghyuck takes a step forward again, but Jeno rises. He lets out a sharp warning bark, and Donghyuck sighs, wilting forward with defeat. "You're really going to banish me to the couch? I said I was sorry! Wait, this is _my_ bed, who gave you the right?"

Jeno barks again. Donghyuck just pulls a face at him. "Fine, fine! I'll sleep on the couch then."

Jeno growls, unhappy. Donghyuck whirls around, eyes widening when he sees Jaemin, but falling forward dramatically to grab Jaemin's arms, shaking him slightly with exasperated frustration. "I don't know what he wants!"

Jaemin looks over at Jeno. Jeno looks right back, then gracefully jumps off the bed. He casually trots up to Donghyuck's legs, who's watching him very warily, afraid he'll snap again. Jeno looks calm though, gently bumping his nose to Donghyuck's leg to nudge him forward, closer into Jaemin.

"What, what do you _want_ you fluffy demon-" Donghyuck is cut off as Jeno nudges him again, more insistently.

Jaemin steps back to give Donghyuck some space, but Jeno follows. Jaemin and Donghyuck are herded into Jaemin's room — any attempt to deviate from Jeno's set path means a sharp bark of warning.

"I will get you a damn collar," Donghyuck threatens, but it doesn't deter Jeno. He's just more forceful as he shoves Donghyuck and Jaemin into Jaemin's room. He doesn't stop there, continuing to herd them until they're backed up against the bed.

Jeno sits back finally, looking pointedly at the bed.

Jaemin finally understands. He's amused, but also completely embarrassed, because Jeno has known for a while Jaemin likes Donghyuck and recently found out he plans to confess.

Jeno's been silently judging him everytime Jaemin denies that he's confessed yet when asked. It seems Jeno's had enough of Jaemin delaying things.

Jaemin runs a hand through his hair, nervous now. Jeno starts to build up a whine again, and Jaemin just sits down on his bed, relenting. Donghyuck remains standing, folding his arms, looking back and forth between Jaemin and Jeno.

"Uh Jeno, it's kind of rude to just invade Jaemin's bed like this. Come on, he hasn't got anything to do with the potion, he doesn't deserve this," Donghyuck complains, but Jeno just tilts his head and blinks innocently.

Jaemin sighs, hands reaching out to tug at Donghyuck's shirt. "It's fine. I don't mind, you can sleep here with me. I don't think Jeno's going to give you a choice anyway."

Jeno proudly huffs with affirmation. Donghyuck hesitates, but slowly lowers himself down to sit on Jaemin's bed.

Jeno keeps staring at them, waiting. Jaemin rolls his eyes, moving so he can lie down on the bed properly. He's glad he's got a large mattress at least, so it won't be so cramped while they sleep.

Donghyuck looks like he might move again, but Jeno stands guard — daring him to try. So Donghyuck decides to try and wait him out, but Jeno pads over to him, nudging him to lie down properly.

Donghyuck keeps giving Jaemin sheepish looks, bordering on guilty, but Jaemin easily moves over and pats the bed to welcome him. Donghyuck, with nowhere else to go, finally lies down, his back to Jaemin's chest.

Jeno huffs with satisfaction, then reaches up with his two front legs to the bed. Jaemin just watches as Jeno grabs the top of the blanket with his teeth, gently pulling it up over Jaemin and Donghyuck, effectively tucking them in.

"Um," Donghyuck says, utterly confused. "Thanks?"

Jeno gives them the best grin he can. He drops down, walking out the room — managing to balance on the wall with his front legs and reach up to flick the light switch. They're plunged into darkness, and Jaemin listens out as Jeno makes himself comfortable on Donghyuck's bed.

"What do you think my chances are of getting back in my bed?" Donghyuck whispers to him, and Jaemin laughs softly.

"Nil, unless you want to be tackled by a Samoyed," Jaemin replies. Donghyuck grumbles, but doesn't make a move to leave.

But he's not making himself comfortable, either. There's an awkward tension in the air, one that's rarely ever present around them, and Jaemin doesn't like it.

Jeno worked this hard. May as well make use of it, now that they have the time together.

"Hyuck," Jaemin whispers, reaching out. His fingers grasp Donghyuck's arm, and he tugs gently to get him to turn over. Donghyuck slowly moves, turning on his other side to face Jaemin.

The only light is the lamp from Donghyuck's room, which isn't really enough to see Donghyuck. Still, Jaemin manages to find Donghyuck's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"I really don't know what's up with him," Donghyuck mutters. He sounds nervous, and Jaemin realises maybe it isn't just himself that Jeno is trying to help out tonight.

Jaemin swallows, pushing down his nerves as best as he can. He's been delaying this for weeks now, trying to find a time that's perfect.

But right now, with Donghyuck in his bed, with the chaos of today still right in their minds — Jaemin thinks this will be okay too. The casual comfort between them, Jaemin's heart pounding, the weight of how much he likes Donghyuck warmly wrapped around him.

"I might," Jaemin replies. Donghyuck doesn't reply, waiting in silence, but squeezes Jaemin's hands to show he's listening. "Lee Donghyuck. My roommate. My talented and generous witch. My sun. I believe Jeno got tired of waiting for me to say what I should have, what I've wanted to for a while now."

Jaemin trails off. Now that he's made it this far, he doesn't know how to go further. How to take the final leap.

Donghyuck prompts him on, shuffling closer. His voice is soft, careful — _hopeful_. "What is it, Nana?"

"I really, really, _really_ like you," Jaemin says in a rush, words tumbling out. "Just a little. A lot. I really like you, Lee Donghyuck."

He has his suspicions, his hopes, but now he's terrified of his own confession. Of Donghyuck's reaction. Donghyuck is tense, and Jaemin can't even hear him breathing. 

Then Donghyuck suddenly releases it all at once, and Jaemin can just barely see his wide smile.

The fear melts away. Donghyuck is happy, hands squeezing Jaemin's.

"Oh, that's really good, because I really, really, _really_ like you too, Na Jaemin."

* * *

The next day, when Jeno's woken both of them up by jumping on them excitedly — still a Samoyed for the time being — they both grumble as they're hauled out of bed at an early hour.

But it becomes easier when Donghyuck takes his hand, presses a kiss to his cheek, and Jaemin is so, so happy.

And it's something he can see lasting for a long, long time.

Forever, if he’s completely honest. He could spend forever with Lee Donghyuck.

Jaemin turns to him.

"Hey, what do you think about getting an actual dog? Together?"

Donghyuck laughs, but Jaemin can see how happy he is too.

Donghyuck’s answer makes him laugh in turn.

"I think I should've turned Jeno into a dog a long time ago. Now I've got a boyfriend _and_ a new dog to look forward to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for organising this! It's such a fun challenge to stick under 3k (and a difficult one for me I can't lie) <3  
> Nahyuck are so much fun, I hope this is enjoyed! Very thankful for all kudos/comments/bookmarks <3 <3
> 
> please come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa) <3 <3


End file.
